<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>park playdate (an ageplay drabble) by TheRoseDrew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521270">park playdate (an ageplay drabble)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew'>TheRoseDrew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes as a destressor, some of Earth's mightiest heroes find themselves at a special park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Peter Quill/Thor, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>park playdate (an ageplay drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lmao look what I found in the notes apps of one of my old phones. Wow. I must have written this two years ago. I should be working on other projects but I read over it and decided it was cute enough to get some light shed on it.</p><p>This was primarily just character exploration. I've never really liked or understood other interpretations of how ageplay would mix with the MCU, so for fun I gave it try myself.</p><p>The littles are:</p><p>Bruce ~ 2 years old; very soft boi</p><p>Scott ~ 0-1 years old; a silly and sleepy little baby who loves to play with Bruce</p><p>Steve ~ 6 years old; leader of the big kids and certified Good Boy for his daddy</p><p>Natasha ~ 5 years old; she's actually a switch and can become a very firm mommy, but she's the sweetest babydoll in headspace</p><p>Peter Quill ~ 5 years old; the biggest and pushiest little brat who needs a very firm and patient caregiver</p><p>The CGs are:</p><p>Tony ~ Bruce's papa; a lax and lenient papa who helps the littles annoy their CGs 'cause he finds it hilarious</p><p>Stephen ~ Bruce's daddy; a strict no-nonsense CG with the biggest soft spot for his baby and only his baby</p><p>Hope ~ the softest and most gentlest mama that would crush anyone to keep her big baby safe</p><p>Sam ~ Steve's daddy; a caregivers that's incredibly love-dovey behind closed doors, very over protective of his boy, and always happy to kiss Steve's owchies away</p><p>Clint ~ Natasha's daddy; a switch who can be the CG embodiment of Soccer Dad or the silliest little rugrat in headspace</p><p>Thor ~ Peter Quill's Páfi; an absolute himbo of a CG that smothers his little in love and affection and is slow to punish. A patient, sweet, Papa Bear of a CG</p><p>Páfi means "Papa" in some old language but idk which one because I wrote this two years ago lol.</p><p>I hope you like this story. Let me know if you like this interpretation or how you'd change it, I'd love to talk with you guys about it anytime!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce is blushing and pouting when he's led to the playground. He's holding Papa's hand, while he whispers grumpy, hushed words to Daddy. They're so caught up in their arguing, they don't respond when Clint says something snarky to them about making a scene, or something along those lines.</p><p>It takes Peter pointing and calling, "Look, Bruce is here! Let's cut his hair now!" For Tony to snap out of the conversation and back to reality. He immediately holds his hand up towards Peter, as if to stop the very train of thought. "You know how much time I spend on making sure his hair is perfectly styled and at maximum fluffitude? This hair is a blessing and none of you are cutting it." His voice is firm, but his words make the gathering of littles giggle. "Yes, Mr. Tony!" Steve agrees through his giggles, making the others perk up and say the same. Even while deep in headspace, Steve was a natural leader. Bruce was always just a little jealous of him, so he tended to shy away from him and his rambunctious crew. While Steve, Natasha, and Peter played tag and fingerpainted, Bruce liked to play with his daddies or cuddle Baby Scott instead. Scotty was his favorite playmate. They took naps together and played in Scotty's crib together. And they even shared binkies when their caregivers weren't looking. Scotty was truly Bruce's favorite playmate, but Scott was currently napping in his stroller, and Bruce really didn't want to be scolded by Miss Hope for trying to wake up her baby bug. He also doesn't want to stay with his daddies and listen to them yap in his ears. Bruce sucks in a big gulp of air and begins to walk towards the sand box, where the other big kids are playing.</p><p>"Bruce, are you going to play with Steve?" Tony asks, obviously surprised. Bruce glances over his shoulder and nods once. He's afraid to say anything, because he doesn't want to blurt out that he'd really rather Tony push him in the swing.</p><p>"Okay, buddy. Stay safe." Tony gently encourages before he turns around to make his way to the Grown-Up Bench. He drops it somewhat reluctantly. Daddy Stephen doesn't.</p><p>"Bruce, come here." He calls. His voice sounds mean and makes Bruce shiver, even though he knows Daddy isn't really upset. He just sounds upset a lot, is all. His firm words and steady hand are a dream to Bruce who sometimes needs the stern instruction in opposition to Papa's playful and loose attitude.</p><p>Bruce hurries back, ignoring the murmurs of the other littles. "Bruce is in trouble," Peter whispers. He and Natasha share a giggle. When Clint shoots them a glare for their teasing, they turn away in fright and hurry to aid Steve in building a sand castle.</p><p>Bruce finally returns to his Daddy's side with a slight smile. Stephen begins to stroke his hair comfortingly and Bruce melts against the touch. "Yes, Daddy?" He asks obediently, happily.</p><p>Stephen smiles just slightly. "What's wrong, little one?" He knows, but Bruce doesn't want to be a burden. He bites his lip - a tell tale sign that he's hiding something - and shakes his head. "Nothing, Daddy." Stephen sighs. "Bruce," he says and his tone reveals that he's not in the mood for lying, "I know you don't like playing with the big kids. Do you want me or Papa to push you in the swing?" Bruce blushes. He tires to look down at his feet, to avoid his Daddy's eye, but Stephen grabs his chin and forces him to make eye contact. "Baby..." Stephen murmurs. His voice is pressing as always, but it's kinder. It's the gentle nudge Bruce needs. He nods a bit. "I want you to push me on the swing, Daddy. And watch me go down the slide."</p><p>Stephen smiles. Bruce returns it ten fold. "Of course, baby boy. Go get your sippy from Papa first, okay? It's hot out."</p><p>"Okay, Daddy!" Bruce runs over to the Grown-Up Bench with an extra pep in his step. Papa is talking with Mr. Clint and they both smile when they see Bruce heading over.</p><p>"Hey, champ! Thought you were gonna go play in the sand?" Tony greets. The target diaper bag is sitting on his lap.</p><p>"No, Daddy's gonna push me on the swing. Can I have my sippy, Papa? Please?" Bruce asks. He smiles when Daddy hands it over then ruffles his messy hair. "Good job using your manners, Little Green. Go swing."</p><p>Bruce runs off to meet his Daddy again, excited for swing time because he loved feeling like he could fly through the air like Mr. Sam and his Papa did!</p><p>Tony and Clint watched Bruce run off fondly. "He's so well behaved," Clint chuckled, "If only I could get Nat to behave that way." Tony laughed loudly at that. "You know you're no better when you're little right? Just be lucky she's more prone to playing with Steve. He's a good influence.”</p><p>"'Course he is. I've got the perfect punishment and reward system in place," Sam brags, looking proud. "He's got rules he knows not to cross. That's how you train 'em."</p><p>Clint protests, looking playfully skeptical, "But what about childish wonder? What about the freedoms that come with being a little!"</p><p>"Yea, you never give 'em too much freedom. Then they end up like Peter..." Sam grumbled, gesturing to the little in question.</p><p>All adult heads turned to see Peter trying to bury Steve in the sandbox. He was fussing, trying to get away, but Peter was sitting on him to hold him down. Natasha had ran off to pick flowers, leaving the two to wrestle. Sam, of course, was watching intently, in case Steve couldn't free himself and he needed to step in, but Thor was lounging on the next bench, guzzling a beer and chatting idly with Hope.</p><p>Clint sadly shook his head. "Thor tries, guys, really. Nat had him babysit me once, and it was a dream. He's just lenient with his own little guy, I guess."</p><p>Tony huffed in disbelief. "Sure, sure. Sam are you gonna do something about that?"</p><p>Sam sat and watched just a while longer before he stood and headed over. Clint and Tony watched him break up the scene by gathering the crying Steve in his arms and brushing as much sand as he could off of his clothes. He carried Steve back, allowing him to bury his face in his neck and sniffle endlessly. When Sam sat back down he was obviously annoyed. "That kid," he grumbled, rocking Steve in an attempt to calm him down.</p><p>"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Clint murmured sympathetically to Steve, "did the big bully push you around?"</p><p>Steve glanced up to meet Clint's eye. There were still tears in his, but he was calming down. He nodded and sniffled hard. "Peter is a meanie. He's a bad guy."</p><p>Tony chuckled at that. "No, buddy, he's a good guy. Just a bit of a brat sometimes, is all. I'm sure he didn't realize how mean he was being."</p><p>As if on cue, Peter came running over. He passed their bench to instead find his Daddy. Whining loudly, Peter fell into Thor's lap. "Pàfi!" He cried, pulling and tugging on Thor's clothes.</p><p>"What is it, my little warrior?" Thor cooed as he scooped Peter up in his arms. He had incredible patience when he came to his little, surprisingly. Even though Peter was squirming and whining and pouting, Thor only seemed endeared. He snuggled close, nuzzling into Peter's wild hair. "Are you having fun, Petey?"</p><p>"No!" Peter whined. "No one wants to play with me! I want to go home." The squirming little jut out his bottom lip and let his eyes grow huge and teary. "It's boring here, Páfi. I want to go home and blow up stuff with Rocket."</p><p>"There will be no blowing up things," Thor huffed a warm laugh. "And I want you to play with your counterparts. It is good for you to be around other young ones like yourself! Pàfi has put his foot down."</p><p>Of course, that decision only made Peter collapse in Thor's arms and begin to wail. Hope rolled her eyes at Peter's antics and Thor's coddling. Her baby bug was sleeping in his stroller and she didn't want his nap to be interrupted because of all the noise.</p><p>"Thor, please quiet Peter down, okay? Scott's in the middle of his nap. He needs things nice and quiet," Hope kindly explained, able to mask her annoyance.</p><p>"I don't care about Scott. He's just a dumb baby," Peter snarked.</p><p>Thor gave an exaggerated gasp. "Peter! Is that how we behave around friends? You're being awfully naughty, and for no good reason," he scolded. Peter seemed to deflate when his Pàfi finally put his foot down.</p><p>Seeing his golden opportunity, Sam finally spoke up. "He's been bullying the others,” he announced, "he tried to bury Steve in the sand. Poor boy is nearly traumatized." As proof, Steve glanced over his Daddy's shoulder to glance at Thor, his eyes still wet with tears.</p><p>Thor's demeanor immediately changed, and so Peter's did as well. Thor glared at the little in his lap, and Peter tried everything to avoid his Daddy's gaze. "Is this true, Peter?" Thor asked. His voice held so much authority that even the other caregivers could sense the clear threat. Peter began to sniffle. Surprising all, he told the truth.</p><p>"Yes, Pàfi. But!-"</p><p>"Perhaps we shall return home early as you requested," Thor growled, "and when we arrive you can say hello to your dear friend Mr. Corner."</p><p>"No!" Peter shouted, "no! I hate Mr. Corner! I'm going to punch him as hard as I can!" Hope scowled and collected her things. Scott was beginning to stir and he would be awake and screaming along with Peter soon if she didn't get him somewhere quiet. She began to push his stroller to the other side of the park, leaving Thor to deal with his shrieking brat.</p><p>"Very well. You may fight with him all you like," Thor told Peter harshly. He was standing now. He picked Peter up and placed on his hip, holding onto him tightly so he wouldn't slip with all his wiggling and squirming. "That is after you receive a quite thorough spanking."</p><p>Real tears began to pool in the corner of Peter's eyes. "Pàfi, please!" He whined, nuzzling his wet cheek against Thor's chest. "No, spankings!" His protests were not his usual attempt at obnoxious yet admittedly cute brattiness. No, this time Peter seemed truly frightened of going home and being spanked. Which was reasonable, of course. Thor was a heavy set man with rough and hardened hands. Steve, who was happy at first that Peter would be receiving some sort of justice for bullying him, cringed at the thought of having to endure Thor's huge hands beating on his backside until they tired.</p><p>"Thor, you don't have to spank him. It's okay, I change my mind," Steve murmured quietly, still curled up in Sam's lap. His eyes were wide with fear and pity. Sam wrapped his arms tighter around him, but discreetly rolled his eyes. It was in Steve's blood to show mercy, but it wasn't his place this time.</p><p>"That's sweet of you, Steve, but Thor is Peter's caregiver and he will decide what's best for him. Don't undermine his authority," Sam warned in a stern voice.</p><p>"Yes, little Steven. This is my decision. Though, I'm sure Peter would like to thank you for being so kind as to think of him. And apologize for his previous cruelty. Right, my little warrior?" Thor glared at Peter expectantly. Peter whined as he shrunk under the pressure of his caregiver's gaze. He was still crying, still thinking about how sore his bottom was going to be soon.</p><p>"I...I-I'm sorry, Stevey. I didn't m-mean tah be mean," he said softly. Steve nodded at him, a small smile gracing his lips. "It's okay," Steve responded happily.</p><p>"Good boy. You will apologize to Hope for waking her young one another time." Thor smiled and patted Peter on his head. "But we are still leaving early. Come along." Peter had no choice unfortunately. He was still being balanced on Thor's hip and only able to whimper with thoughts of the future, more specifically the future of his bottom and his nose. Soon, one would be red and aching and the other would be pressed against a wall for who-knows-how-long.</p><p>"Huh...and we were just dogging on his parenting before. I mean...getting a beating with those meaty ass hands..." Clint murmured humorously.</p><p>Tony scoffed lightheartedly. "You do know that Peter is a Guardian of the Galaxy when he's not regressed, right? That wouldn't be nearly as painful for him as if he were some random civilian." He glanced over at his boy at just the right moment to see him sliding down a small slide. Stephen began to tickle and kiss Bruce when he got to the bottom, making their little giggle happily. "Besides, we all give spankings here. Hell, Strange and I even invested in a few paddles-"</p><p>"What the hell? Isn't Bruce way too well behaved for that? And even if he wasn't, wouldn't that just bring out the Hulk? I mean...you guys are fucking crazy, honestly!" Clint remarked.</p><p>"We use a special spell during certain times. Hulk doesn't get to rear his big green head when we don't want him to. It's ninety-six percent effective!"</p><p>Sam gave Tony <i>a look</i>. "What happens four percent of the time?"</p><p>Before much more banter could be passed around, Natasha came running over, a bushel of flowers in hand. "Daddy!" She called, grinning ear to ear. Clint smiled at her and allowed her to come to him, his arms opened wide to hug her close. "Hey, baby girl! What cha got there, huh?" He cooed as he gathered her up and set her in his lap.</p><p>"Flowers! For you and Mr. Sam and Mr. Tony." A symphony of awws erupted from the four of them. Clint kissed Natasha on the nose gratefully. "That's very sweet, Nat. How about you go ahead and divide up the flowers for us, huh?"</p><p>Natasha obeyed happily. For her Daddy, she picked many dandelions. She handed him the droopy yellow flowers of which there were the most. "'Ere. For Daddy. Cause yellow is so pretty!"</p><p>Clint smiled and accepted the flowers with a kiss to the top of Natasha's head.</p><p>For Sam and Tony, both got a collection of small pink flowers and clovers (none of them with four leaves even) which they also accepted with a smile and polite 'thank you's. When her work of delivering flowers was over, Natasha jumped down from Clint's lap.</p><p>"Can Steve come play again?" She asked Sam politely.</p><p>Steve, however, was still curled up in Sam's lap. He was nearly asleep, now. It seemed in a few minutes they'd be on their way home so he could take a nice nap. As expected, Sam declined politely. "Sorry, sweetheart, but Stevey is too sleepy to play."</p><p>Natasha pouted a bit. She glanced around, trying to find Peter and Thor. "What about Peter? Can Peter play with me, Daddy?" Clint smiled sympathetically. "He just went home, sweetheart. Why don't you try Bruce, huh? I'm sure he'd like to build a sand castle with you."</p><p>Natasha glanced over to the other end of the park where Bruce, Mr. Stephen, and Ms. Hope were. Obviously, Bruce was occupied now. Scott was finally awake and sitting up in his stroller, and Bruce was playing with him by tickling his nose with the corner of his blanket and laughing along when Scott began to giggle and squeal. Bruce wasn't one to play with older kids anyway, but Natasha was sure he would deny if she asked him so he could play with Scott instead.</p><p>"Nevermind. I want to go home and bake cookies, please," she said with a smile.</p><p>"You sure? It seems we're all clearing out but Bruce hasn't really gotten to play that much, baby," Clint gently encouraged. He reached up to fuss with the purple bow in Natasha's hair. "I'm sure his daddies would appreciate you being sweet enough to invite him to play."</p><p>Tony gave a cynical chuckle. "Don't worry about it, I think Stephen and Hope are over there arranging a playdate as we speak. And if you join in Nat, you may hate it. Bruce and Scott are pretty young, y'know. They'll just color, and watch Paw Patrol, and suck pacifiers. They don't even have a bed fit for a big girl like you, they sleep in cribs when nap time comes around! But don't worry. You're such a cutie, I'm sure if you bat your eyelashes and beg, your Daddy will take you to make cookies. How could he resist?" Natasha smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I'm super cute! I know 'cause I picked out my own bow today!" She announced proudly. She looked at Clint then and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please, Daddy! I don't wanna sleep in a crib with the babies. I wanna go home and bake cookies!"</p><p>Clint grinned at Natasha, barely able to keep from tearing up. Natasha <i>was</i> a cutie. Wearing a hello kitty shirt and a frilly little purple address along with the matching bow and her gleaming eyes, she was simply irresistible. "Okay, okay," Clint chuckled, throwing his hands up in defeat, "we'll make the damn cookies."</p><p>"Can we make the turtle kind in the shape of turtles!" Clint laughed but nodded jovially. "Yes, angel. Now, go get your jacket from the sandbox and we'll get going, okay?" Natasha pressed a quick kiss to Clint's cheek before she eagerly obeyed.</p><p>"Ugh, I can't believe you'd help my sweet little girl be a master manipulator," Clint said, feigning shock, "you're just terrible, Tony."</p><p>"Don't pretend like she needed my help with that," Tony laughed. He adjusted his sun glasses, pushing them up his nose. With a content sigh, he leaned back against his bench and continued watching Bruce play.</p><p>Ah, life was good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>